


Reformed Character

by telperion_15



Series: Crime And Punishment [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Punishment, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rees gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reformed Character

**Author's Note:**

> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that appears in this fic, Rees, belongs to me.

Connor’s startled yelp as he was dragged behind the lockers brought a smile of satisfaction to Matt’s face, although once he’d got over his surprise Connor’s own expression quickly became speculative, if a little wary.

“A week,” Matt growled, crowding Connor against the lockers, and pushing right into his personal space. “A bloody _week_ , Temple! A week of not sleeping and not concentrating, all because you seem to have taken up residence in my head, and _won’t go away_!”

Now looking rather smug, Connor shrugged eloquently. “What can I say? Is it my fault you have a one-track mind?”

“Oh no you don’t.” Matt fisted his hands on the lapels of Connor’s jacket. “You’re taking the fair share of the blame for this. You can’t do this to me and think you’ll get away with it. What the fuck have you done to me, Temple?”

“I don’t know. What have I done to you?”

“You cocky little…” Matt shook Connor slightly, rattling the lockers somewhat, but doing nothing whatsoever to wipe the grin from Connor’s face.

“You’re not even my bloody type! But the captain’s bawled me out for not paying attention twice this week already, and whenever I fall asleep, I can’t help dreaming of…of…”

“Of what?” Connor’s eyes twinkled.

“Of you spanking me, and me getting more turned on than I’ve ever been in my life!” The words rose nearly to a shout, and as Matt belatedly remembered where they were, he looked around quickly to check they were still alone.

But the locker room was still empty, and Matt felt the beginnings of an idea start to take shape in his mind.

“Yes, I thought you liked it,” Connor was saying cheekily. “Although I’m not really sure a person is supposed to _enjoy_ their punishment…”

“And what about you, Temple?” said Matt slowly. “Do you feel you deserve to be punished for that little stunt you pulled? Perhaps I should spank your pert little arse until it’s flushed and stinging?”

Aha. Standing as close as he was to the other man, Matt couldn’t fail to miss Connor’s reaction to his suggestion. Grinning, he pressed himself more firmly against Connor, shoving his knee between Connor’s legs and grinding his hip against the other man’s crotch.

Connor gasped almost sub-audibly, his dilated pupils perfectly matching the flush that had suffused his face. Matt pushed again, and this time Connor’s eyes dropped shut briefly.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

Working quickly, Matt insinuated his hand between their two bodies, nimbly undoing the fastening on Connor’s trousers, and then working his way inside. Connor moaned more loudly as Matt’s hand closed rather awkwardly around his cock, and Matt smiled wolfishly.

“Better keep the noise down, Temple. Don’t want anyone to find out what we’re up to.” He tugged gently on Connor’s cock, enjoying the way the other man struggled not to let any sound emerge from his lips.

“Come to think of it, perhaps you’d better check the security tapes after this. You seem to be good with the security tapes. I hope you wiped the evidence of our last encounter, by the way.”

Connor made a movement that could have been a nod, or could have been a reaction to Matt pulling on his cock again.

“Or maybe you kept it. Maybe you have it at home, to wank off over. Perhaps I should ask Miss Maitland to check your DVD collection for me sometime.”

There. That was a definite shake of the head. Matt smiled wickedly. So he’d discovered a little secret of Temple’s, had he?

“Does it feel good, Temple? My hand on your cock? Do you like it?”

Connor nodded emphatically, his face even more flushed, and his eyes screwed tightly shut now as he savoured the sensations. And as he shifted his position slightly to try and give Matt’s hand more room to work, his thigh rubbed against Matt’s groin, abruptly sending sparks of pleasure dancing through Matt’s veins. Matt’s own eyes closed for a moment.

“Fuck…”

He hadn’t meant to let it get this far. The idea was to drive Connor crazy, and then leave him hanging, much as Connor had done to him. Revenge, pure and simple. Then he could put any thoughts of Temple out of his head once and for all, and get on with his life.

But as Connor deliberately rubbed against him once more, he felt his higher brain functions take an abrupt vacation, and he groaned quietly.

“Temple…you little…”

Tightening his grip on Connor’s cock suddenly, he jerked it almost violently, squeezing and pulling roughly, until with a sudden sharp cry, Connor came hard, filling Matt’s hand as his cocked twitched and pulsed.

Stepping back quickly to lean against the lockers beside Connor, Matt undid his combats, freeing his hard cock, and using Connor’s spunk to smooth the way, jerked himself off quickly and efficiently, his fluids mingling with Connor’s as he cursed quietly.

Connor had already slumped to the floor, and as he felt a slight wobble in his legs, Matt decided the best course of action was to join him. He slid down into a sitting position, still breathing hard as Connor panted beside him.

There were a few moments of silence as they both got their breath back, and then Connor turned to his satchel, forgotten on the floor beside them.

“Tissue?” He waved one at Matt.

Matt snorted with laughter. “Thanks.”

Another short silence as they both cleaned themselves up and rearranged their clothing.

“So…”

“So…I think you were probably right about the security tapes. I may need to ‘accidentally’ wipe some of them tomorrow.”

Matt laughed again. “Maybe you should keep a copy,” he suggested, his eyes sparkling. “Just in case.”

Connor grinned. “Maybe,” he agreed cheekily. He started to clamber to his feet.

Matt shot out a hand and grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. It’s late.”

His expression taking on a wicked cast, Matt got to his feet as well. “If you’re going home, then I’m coming with you. I still have plans for that pert little arse of yours…”


End file.
